A Snowy Pleasure
by Heartbeatt
Summary: When Greenland and Iceland go out for a snowball fight, something else happens. Rated M for yaoi Lemon... :3 OCxIceland Oneshot


_Well. I've never made a yaoi fanfic before… but I guess here goes. xD This is between Iceland and an OC of mine, Greenland. If you want a pic, here: ._

_Enjoy._

The snow outside was blinding- But it fell like glitter being sprinkled from the clouds. No matter how cold it was, two boys stuck it through. One was Greenland- An isolated country who's only brother was Denmark. The other was Iceland, a Nordic Nation that is the brother of Norway. How they met was purely based on their brother's affairs, but their brothers being lovers didn't stop them at all.

Greenland packed a snowball tight within his gloves, he snow seeping through and stinging his frail skin. He dismissed the pain and chased after Iceland, his arm back, ready to swing the ball at Iceland.

"Better run!" He shouted with a smile on his face. He blinked to brush the snowflakes from his eyelashes and sent the snowball flying towards Iceland. Through the blinding light of the sun reflecting against the snow, Greenland could tell it only hit his back. Iceland laughed uncontrollably and fell into the snow, laying down on his back.

"Aw. You got me!" Iceland said with a smile, before his face turned deadpanned again. Greenland walked over to him, shortened and deep breaths leaving and entering his body, leaving misty auras into the air. He squatted down to look at Iceland and smiled slightly, his nose running. He wiped it off with his right glove, leaving freezing snow on his face. He shook it off before opening his eyes to see one of the worst effects snow can do to a boy. A bulge protruded from Iceland's pants and Greenland couldn't help but blush and look to the side.

"We have a problem down under", he coughed, his head at an angle, but his eyes were fixated on the bulge. Iceland cringed and rolled over, his face facing the snow. He closed his eyes tight and his face flushed.

"S-Sorry", he said in an embarrassed tone, trying to hide it as much as possible. Greenland smirked and turned his head back to Iceland. Without warning, Greenland rolled Iceland back on his back and straddled his body, pinning him down.

"Don't be", he said in a seductive tone, leaning down to kiss Iceland lightly on the lips. Iceland squirmed under him before eventually giving up under Greenland's pressure. He looked away from Greenland's face with an awkward expression and a blush deep against the paleness of his skin. His body went limp as Greenland's mouth pressed against Iceland's lips. Iceland's body went hot, turning some of the snow around them into mush from his body heat. He closed his eyes before Greenland traced his tongue across Iceland's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Iceland refused and smirked into the kiss before Greenland disappointedly pulled away. While Greenland was caught off guard, Iceland grabbed his shoulders and spun them around, leaving Iceland on top.

Greenland gasped and kicked his foot, surprised at the sudden movement before he realized what was going on. A blush spread across his face and he looked up into Iceland's still deadpanned face.

"…I wanted on top this time", Iceland said with a smirk, a husky tint to his voice. He leaned his chest down and bit Greenland's ear lightly, feeling Greenland squirm from under him. He enjoyed having so much power and trailed kisses down Greenland's neck. Greenland shivered from the sensation and bit his lip. He wanted more- But wouldn't dare ask for it. It would bruise his pride too much.

Iceland chuckled and worked at sucking on Greenland's neck. He lifted his left hand and slid it into Greenland's mouth. Greenland eagerly slid his tongue against Iceland's fingers and left saliva oozing down the slender things. Iceland breathed hard into Greenland's neck when he felt an odd pressure press against his lower stomach.

Iceland took this as a motivation, and nibbled at Greenland's neck. Greenland let out a small squeak as Iceland bit hard enough to make his neck bleed. Iceland frowned and began lapping away the blood, kissing the wound in apology. Iceland's fingers absentmindedly slid down Greenland's face, causing the saliva to feel cool against his face. Greenland again shivered, and his body became hotter. The freezing snow below them didn't matter anymore- All that mattered was each other.

Iceland's head perked up as he came to remember something he had done earlier in their interactions. Greenland's hair curl happened to be very vulnerable. He leaned down to press his lips onto Greenland's and began stroking his hair curl. Greenland's eyes shot open and his body tensed up before Iceland licked Greenland's bottom lip in ask for entrance. Greenland happily approved and opened his mouth, letting Iceland in. Iceland let his tongue explore every bump and ridge of Greenland's mouth while stroking away at Greenland's hair curl.

This completely turned Greenland on and he dug his fingers into the snow, before Iceland finally let go. Greenland's face flushed and Iceland had a seductive smile plastered to his face. He sat up, straddling Greenland's hips and began removing Greenland's thick jacket. It came off easily before Iceland moved his slender fingers across Greenland's shirt, easily undoing the buttons. He ripped Greenland's shirt off and marveled at the pale skin. Iceland's eyes lit up and he skidded his finger's down Greenland's stomach, causing Greenland's stomach to cave in reflex.

Greenland cringed under the coolness of Iceland's fingers and he used his hands to also undo Iceland's shirt. Iceland looked down at Greenland's bulge and slipped his fingers onto his lose pants, easily removing them. All he had left to remove was Greenland's underwear, which stood in the way of the one thing he really wanted. Greenland's face turned a deep red when Iceland's head dipped down to bite the edge of Greenland's underwear, his teeth pulling them over the bulge to show his erected member. Iceland's head shot up and he looked at it with wide eyes, a blush spreading across his face. He cleared his throat and slid off his own pants, bringing his underwear along with it.

Greenland cringed at the melting snow against his bare back, but he didn't dare move. Iceland looked at Greenland's nipples and started working away at one with his mouth, his left hand fingering the other. Greenland gasped and bit his wet lip, lifting his body slightly off the ground.

"S-Stop teasing me, Ice." He begged, squirming from under Iceland. Iceland only s\smirked and let go of the nipple, glad at how they stood out from the rest of his body. Iceland rolled his eyes and trailed his tongue down, stopping an inch above Greenland's member before moving back up. Greenland squirmed under him and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Ice… Just…" He moaned out, Iceland moving his tongue up and down Greenland's body. Shivers rippled down Greenland's spine and he took a sharp intake of breath. Iceland finally stopped his teasing and moved his head down to Greenland's member. Greenland gasped as Iceland flicked the tip, causing a small amount of cum to ooze from the opening. Greenland flexed his toes and kicked off his boots.

"A little eager, are we?" Iceland breathed onto the erected member. He traced his tongue in circles around the tip of Greenland's manhood. Greenland's torso raised from the ground and he shut his eyes tight. Iceland gained confidence and deep throated the erection, gagging as it entered his throat. He pulled his head away quickly and coughed, shutting his eyes.

"Well. Remind me not to try that again", he choked out, Greenland chuckling slightly. Iceland continued to suck and bite the erection until Greenland got fed up.

"Iceland! Just… Do it already", he begged, biting the inside of his cheek. Iceland's eyes lit up and he raised his head, pumping his hand up and down Greenland's length.

"What do you mean?" Iceland asked innocently, a smirk on his lips.

Greenland felt more cum squirt out of his opening and he adjusted his body slightly.

"You know what I mean…" He groaned, digging his toes into the snow.

"Say it", Iceland demanded, with a seductive look on his face. Greenland refused and Iceland squeezed his hair curl. "Say it", he repeated with the hair curl in his mouth. Greenland opened his mouth and with a confidence voice he finally let it out.

"Fuck me".

Iceland immediately turned Greenland onto his hands and knees and Iceland stood behind him. He reached over Greenland's cool body to put his fingers into Greenland's mouth. Greenland happily lapped away at his fingers, leaving drool again stringing down Iceland's slender fingers. Iceland took his fingers away and inserted one finger into Greenland's plump and ready opening. It slid in easily, so he added another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion.

Iceland then added yet another finger when he hit Greenland's 'spot'. Greenland's vision went white and he moaned. Iceland chuckled slightly and hit the spot again, causing Greenland to call out his name.

"Ice, god. Just… Fuck me already", Greenland begged in a husky voice. Iceland slid out his fingers, memorizing the exact spot he hit. He prepared his member right in front of Greenland's opening and bit his bottom lip. He thrusted his hips forward, his erection shoving into Greenland's opening. G\Cum squirted from Greenland's erection and Iceland sighed, breaking into a sweat.

"You alright?" He asked, not moving his hips. Greenland waited for a moment before nodding in approval.

Iceland subdued backwards, right before his erection left Greenland's opening before slamming it back in. This became a rhythmtic motion before he angled to hit Greenland's spot. It hit it abruptly and Greenland gasped, his vision turning white. Iceland did this again, causing the same results. His hand moved to Greenland's erection and he stated pumping his hand up and down his length fiercefully.

Greenland gritted his teeth in sheer pleasure before Iceland bit Greenland's hair curl. Greenland yelled out Iceland's name as his erection slammed against his sweet spot again. All the pleasure was too much for Greenland- Skin slapping against skin, His hair curl grinding between teeth, and the pumping on his erection. Finally, he gave out, coming onto the melted snow.

His opening tightened around Iceland's member, causing Iceland to also come. He let it stay inside as the warm liquid filled Greenland. He gasped in pleasure and they both collapsed onto the soft snow, the white semen sticking to their skin.

They just layed there and panted before Iceland decided to talk.

"… I'm so glad I'm engaged to you, Green", he said in between breaths, curling up into a ball beside Greenland. Greenland wrappd his arms around the small boy, wincing as he could already feel the pain in his lower body.

"God… I won't be able to walk tomorrow", he chuckled, suddenly feeling the cold of outside taking over his body. He got up and pushed through the pain, picking up the exhausted Iceland bridal style. He went into the house and layed Iceland down on the soft bed, wrapping the covers over his bare body. Greenland leaned forward to kiss Iceland lightly on the forehead, murmuring a quick "I love you".

Greenland took his side of the bed and wrapped the blanket over himself. He twirled the ring on his finger lightly and a smile graced his lips. Eventually he fell asleep with Iceland in his arms.

_DONE. Hope you liked. ;D Hurhurhur._

_Special thanks to Moony and Hare btw,_

_Moony for accepting Greenland's proposal (Yay for RPing)_

_And Hare for telling me I have a corrupted mind. LOL._

_Bye!_


End file.
